In recent years, it has been encouraged to set a state mode of a mobile station to a “manner mode” in a library, a train, or the like, and also encouraged to set the state mode of the mobile station to a “drive mode” while driving a car.
In addition, studies have been made on introduction of a “femtocell radio base station” which is installed by a user and which permits only registered mobile stations to access a femtocell.